nickinthe90sfandomcom-20200214-history
The '90s Are All That
The '90s Are All That is a programming block that airs nightly on TeenNick. The block shows requested Nickelodeon shows from the 1990s, airing in a two-hour block running every night from midnight to 2 a.m., with an encore from 2 to 4 a.m. The block derives its name and logo from All That, a popular sketch comedy series that ran on Nickelodeon from 1994 to 2005. The creation of the block, which debuted the night of July 25, 2011 (early July 26), was inspired by a large amount of interest in classic Nickelodeon series by users of social media outlets such as Facebook. From October 7 through October 23, the block aired in an earlier time slot, from 10 p.m. to midnight. Response to the debut was very positive; hash tags pertaining to the block became trending topics on Twitter and the Nielsen Ratings for TeenNick on the debut night increased to between eight and 60 times the ratings TeenNick received in previous weeks, beating numerous higher-profile basic cable programs in the same time slot. Some of the animated programming that is scheduled to be included in the block in the future was, at the time of the block's launch, already airing in overnight marathons on sister network Nicktoons, a practice that began in summer 2010. The Nicktoons marathons continued alongside The '90s Are All That through August 2011, but have since been removed from the schedule. Current programming All That and Kenan & Kel have been fixtures of the block since its inception, having been on the block every night in their current time slots since the block's debut (with the exception of holiday interruptions). As of the last week of November 2011, the second hour of the block has been rotating various Nicktoons (Doug, Rugrats and Hey Arnold!) in two-episode blocks. Ironically Hey Arnold! and Doug were originally considered to rotate back when the former was introduced to the block in September. However the plan was scrapped. Note: These are broadcasting dates, which begin at 6am and end 24 hours later. Special programming Programming that have aired so far only as part of a special schedule include the following series: *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Family Double Dare'' *''The Journey of Allen Strange'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo'' *''Space Cases'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''Salute Your Shorts'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' U-Pick with Stick (Fridays) U-Pick with Stick SticklyOn October 7, 2011, Stick Stickly, who hosted the Nick in the Afternoon block during the mid-90's, returned to host the block on Friday night. The Friday night block revives "U-Pick" from the afternoon block, allowing viewers to vote online to decide which shows they want to see. Stickly often pops out at certain times when a program is airing. Citing Stick's New Year's Hangover, U-Pick went on hiatus for January 2012. The first U-Pick post-hiatus was a showdown between Rocko's Modern Life and The Angry Beavers on February 3. The winning show was Rocko's Modern Life and it aired on the block for the entire weekend. U-Pick returned in early March for a showdown between Salute Your Shorts and CatDog with a marathon over the weekend of March 23 at stake. The former prevailed. Holiday and other specials Labor Day (September 5, 2011) featured double episodes of Hey Arnold! and Rocko's Modern Life to mark their debut on the lineup. The weekend of Halloween, dubbed "Stick or Treat", featured a special edition of U-Pick that accompanied episodes of Are You Afraid of the Dark?, in which viewers chose horror-themed shows and specials. The previously lost film Cry Baby Lane, which was aired once on Nickelodeon in 2000, aired on The 90s Are All That on October 31, 2011. While the network stated it was a "write-in candidate," the U-Pick process offers no options for write-ins. In addition to the U-Pick lineups, The '90s Are All That also scheduled marathons for Thanksgiving week. Programs scheduled for the marathons included Salute Your Shorts, Rugrats, Hey Arnold!, All That, and Kenan and Kel. For the first time in the block's history, all eight slots were filled by different episodes, whereas on the regular schedule, the second two hours repeat the first. Early Christmas eve was marked with "Merry Stickmas", featuring several Nick Christmas specials and original ID's. The final week of 2011, dubbed "Party Like It's the '90s" featured shows originally featured in the 1995 through 1999 incarnations of SNICK. KaBlam! and Animorphs were excluded and replaced with other SNICK programs of the era. This also included '90s Nick ID's. The December 31 edition, called "Stick Clark's New Year's Sticking Eve", featured the revival of "U-Dip," another Nick in the Afternoon feature, as an homage of the large list of objects dropped on New Year's Eve across the United States. Nickelodeon's trademark slime won the vote. The block started at 10PM and end at 2AM (with a re-air from 2AM–6AM) to accommodate the occasion To symbolize the end of 2011, four shows' regular-length series finales aired from 10 to midnight, and to symbolize the beginning of 2012, the same shows aired their series premieres from 12 to 2. The night also featured Stickly's brother Woodknot and Face, the host of Nick Jr. for several years. It is, to date, the only appearance of a Nick Jr. property on the block. Salute Your Shorts won the U-Pick showdown against CatDog and aired the weekend of March 23 as a Stick Stickly special called "Stick's ShamROCKing Weekend", celebrating St. Patrick's Day at the parade in New York City. Former programming Programming that has previously had a regular part of the schedule on the block, but have since been removed, include the following series. These programs have made occasional reappearances on U-Pick ballots and in holiday special program blocks (see above). Future programming Shows that have been released exclusively on the block's website and are expected to be included in the block include: *''Figure It Out'' *''Wild and Crazy Kids'' Other shows expected to find their way onto the block in the future include: *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' *''CatDog'' *''Cousin Skeeter'' *''GUTS'' *''My Brother and Me'' *''Weinerville'' *''KaBlam!'' The Amanda Show was originally set to be included in the block but has instead been added to TeenNick's daytime lineup, due to the fact that some episodes didn't originally air in the '90s.